<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fight the lonely by sunflower_8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671895">fight the lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8'>sunflower_8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>valentine countdown - twenty twenty [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/F, Light Angst, Mentioned Character Death, Moving In Together, Platonic Relationships, Underlying Angst, really mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rantaro and mukuro move in together.</p><p>(valentine's day approaches and memories are revived.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Ikusaba Mukuro, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>valentine countdown - twenty twenty [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fight the lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me live with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro turned around, a small smirk on his face. His best friend, Mukuro, was heaving around a box of her things she was still trying to carry up the stairs. She was moving it with Rantaro. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rantaro thought. It’s been long overdue.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for wanting to live with me.” Rantaro retorted, a light-hearted expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro rolled her eyes. “Hush, you’re a great roommate whenever I used to sleep over.” She paused and gave a mischievous look. “You are horrendous about washing the dishes, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro laughed in response. Her laugh was low and loud, and it filled any room she’s in with such warmth. It was one of the first things Rantaro noticed about her. It was contagious, and soon Rantaro found himself chuckling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway.” Mukuro said after catching a breath. “Seriously. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, Muku.” Rantaro helped her with the last box, dropping it into her room before turning to look at her. “I’ve been pretty lonely anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She sat down on her mattress, the sheets not unboxed yet. Her voice was quieter as she looked at the floor. “Me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling as though it was the most fascinating thing in the room. As he stared in silence, his mind returned to the reason for his loneliness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentine’s Day was approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro was planning on spending it with her girlfriend, Kyoko. Rantaro’s excited to meet her; from what Mukuro had said, she sounded absolutely lovely, and she was already welcome to their apartment anytime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Valentine’s Day wasn’t a good day for Mukuro. It was the anniversary of her sister’s death-- someone who Rantaro never exactly liked, but who had a serious impact on Mukuro, whether that be good or bad. It was a day of reminders for her, because Junko was </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she was also Mukuro’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good timing that the two of them decided to live together. Rantaro had learned Mukuro’s way of coping a long time ago, and he knew that she needed silent but present support to help her through everything. Rantaro could do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(God knew words failed him in the best of times, when he had so much he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he couldn’t. The sentences melt on his lips before they could ever reach the person he cared for.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Rantaro, the romantic holiday wasn’t really a reminder of trauma. Rather, it was the trigger to the nagging thought in the back of his head: </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s still single</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he didn’t really care. He had valuable relationships with his friends, and he wasn’t seeking any sexual relationship-- he’s ace. Still, he thought sometimes about what it would be like to have a partner who could cuddle and kiss and love him. The lines between what he really desired and what he knew society wanted blurred, but at the end of the day, he was still longing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(His only relationship had ended with the other person breaking up with him due to him repressing his emotions. He developed a good friendship out of that, but he still wondered what would have been different if he wasn’t so distant.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Mukuro’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He met her eyes and saw a twinkling glint in them. “Now that I moved all of my stuff here, how about we ditch organizing to watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were the responsible one?” Rantaro asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro shrugged. “Yeah, but… movie. Also, I miss your hot chocolate. You make nice hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that you now moved in solely to access my barista abilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those years in the coffee-shop have served you well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro smiled. Mukuro grinned back. “Fine. I’ll make you the hot chocolate. Can you do the popcorn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro sighed. “Why don’t I pick the movie and get cozy while you do everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make popcorn if I don’t have hands.” Rantaro retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any fucking sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you’re going to have to deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro rolled her eyes. “Fine. It’s movie time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked to the kitchen quietly before Rantaro heard Mukuro call out his name. He turned and tilted his head. The corner of her lip twitched up, and she mumbled. “Thanks. Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with the haunting day looming over their heads, the two of them knew they could get through it, even if coping began with a simple movie and warm drink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay. so this is. absolutely god awful. wow okay this is not peak sunflower writing.</p><p>well. yeah. okay the next two days of fics are actually /good/ and have been written ahead of time. i literally don't know how to write fluff so this is just. fluff with ~underlying~ angst.</p><p>i hope everyone has a good day.</p><p>(also. platonic relationships are important. and it's okay to not have a partner yet. people might pressure you into meeting someone, but it's okay to spend valentine's day with friends instead of partners. that's totally okay.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>